


Pedigree

by unicornsandbutane



Category: Star Wars Episode VIII: The Last Jedi (2017), Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Anal Plug, Collars, Hand Feeding, Humiliation, Light BDSM, M/M, Puppy Play
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-30
Updated: 2017-12-30
Packaged: 2019-02-24 05:54:20
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,816
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13207386
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/unicornsandbutane/pseuds/unicornsandbutane
Summary: So reserve on tumblr had this NSFW Fridays anon talking about puppy play and this happened?





	Pedigree

"I'm surprised."

"Are you? This was your idea, you know. I'm happy to stop if you've, like me, decided it's absolutely unappealing."

"Not that," Ren--/Supreme Leader/ Kylo Ren-- says, and then he reaches out, touches the edge of one fuzzy ear as if it's a real living thing and not a tawdry bit of costume frippery attached to a headband. "I'm surprised at how well I managed to match your natural color. I could make you think they're real. I could make it feel like I'm touching a thin, infinitely sensitive part of you."

Hux feels heat in his /real/ ears, and doesn't reply to that. He stays, knelt with his feet tucked under his arse, fists clenched atop his thighs, squirming on the plug. Every time he moves it shifts a little within him, but also the tail tickles him intimately, waggles a bit, makes the plug that much more noticeable. 

"Besides," Ren goes on, ignoring the flush Hux can feel spreading down his chest, "Don't complain so much. You agreed to this, in exchange for... you know. That thing you like." 

Ren wouldn't even /say it/, and that made the humiliation burn brighter. It had been bad enough when he'd brought it up, cross-legged at the head of his bed with Ren lingering in the doorway, that it might, perhaps, be something Hux would maybe be interested in trying. With Ren. At some point. Ren had stilled, and Hux had chewed his lip, prepared for derision. After a few beats, Ren had instead placed his hand on the doorframe. "Fine," he'd said, "but I want something else first."

Hux had allowed himself a moment of guarded hope. "What's that?" He asked cautiously. 

Ren had paused, warring with himself, and Hux had thought he'd just say 'you'll see', or some other cryptic nonsense, but instead Ren turned, looked Hux right in the eye, and explained the whole thing in exacting detail. 

"I want you to wear a collar," he'd said, and that alone Hux could have abided so long as it didn't make a regular appearance. But then, "And soft ears, and a tail attached to a plug. And I want you to pretend to be my little pet." Hux bristled. "For one evening." 

Hux wanted to ask, was this a sex thing or a power thing? He wanted to ask, was this a zoophile thing or a xenophile thing? He wanted to ask, where would they even procure such items? But Ren was giving him that blank, hard stare, the one he used when he didn't want to give too much away, so Hux had agreed.

Now here he is.

The collar isn't too tight, but it's heavy, so he can't ignore it. He feels ridiculous, more so when Ren reaches down to give him a scratch, just behind the headband. It actually feels rather good, but he doesn't feel as though Ren should know that, or get his way that easily. He turns his head.

"Oh, I see," Ren says, and he sounds much too amused. "You're going to be a bad dog, are you? You want obedience training? You want to be kept on a short leash?" 

Hux sneers, but Ren has the gall to tap him on the nose for it.

"Don't bare your teeth at me, or you won't have any treats," he admonishes, and Hux is too shocked to say anything. He can't believe it. He can /not/ believe Ren would just--

"Come on, boy," he calls, striding into the next room, patting his thigh as if to call Hux there. /'Boy?!'/ Hux thinks. He feels hot all over. 

Ren pauses in the door to his bedroom, waiting for Hux to catch up, and Hux knows that the implication is that he'll walk on all fours. He straightens, fights through the pins and needles in his feet, begins shuffling forward. Immediately he has to stop, gritting his teeth. With each pace forward, the tail wags. It's weighted just so that the plug jolts merrily inside him with each swing of the fluffy tail. He breathes out shakily, and hears Ren's short laugh.

"What's the matter, pup? Your tail's wagging, so I know you're not unhappy..." 

/Sith hells/ he sounds so /pleased with himself/. Hux shuffles forward another ecstatic step, and another, his cock rapidly filling between his legs. He doesn't know what to expect from this encounter. He'd gotten half hard when Ren stretched him to put the plug in, but Ren had ignored it, and so Hux had let himself soften as Ren put the rest of the costume together, and surveyed his work. At this rate, Hux will be over-sensitive and desperate when--/if/ Ren decides to touch him. One doesn't usually fuck one's pet, and Hux doesn't know if that's the way Ren will play it. He whines when the increased speed of his forward motion makes the tail wag harder. He has to clench down on the plug, and it makes crawling towards Ren difficult, but he won't admit defeat already. 

"You want something, boy?" Ren asks, answering his whine. If those ears perched atop his head were real, Hux would press them back in irritation. He finally makes it to Ren's side, and is rewarded with another scratch behind the ears for all his troubles. "There's a good boy. Good pup. Yes he is."

Hux's face burns. Is he so desperate for praise that even this works for him? Ren moves to sit on the bed, and then points to a spot on the floor in front of him. Hux's knees are grateful for the training mats that cover Ren's floor, as he takes a few more agonizing paces into the room.

"Now let's see if you know your tricks," Ren cajoles, and Hux doesn't know where this is going. "You want to earn a treat? Do you?" Hux stays in the spot on the ground where he'd been told, and waits. 

Ren lifts his hand. "Up," he instructs, and Hux gamely shifts up into a kneeling position. Ren puts his hand out. "Shake," he commands, and Hux carefully puts his hand in Ren's. Ren strokes over his knuckles with his thumb, makes Hux's heart skip. He curses himself. "Now, roll over."

Oh, stars. Rolling onto his back, Hux has to discreetly adjust the tail so it's not caught under him, and the long hairs tickle his balls as he lays back on the ground. He doesn't know if he's ever been hard in a stranger situation, but he aches to touch himself as his cock lies heavy on his lower belly. He feels exposed in a way that doesn't make sense, with his knees and hands in the air. Ren has seen all of this before, so why does it feel so--

"Good /boy/," Ren croons, coming to kneel beside Hux to scratch deftly at his ribs. Hux arches into it, amazed at how good it feels just to have his skin scratched. He wonders if he could talk Ren into bathing with him, a real, proper bath, and washing each other's hair. He should like Ren to scrub his back. People give their pets baths, after all. 

"I think someone's earned a treat," Ren coos, and Hux wonders if this is where Ren unzips his trousers and invites him to come and get it, or something equally filthy. Ren reaches out, and his bedside drawer opens, but instead of a foil-wrapped condom, a brightly-colored tin flies into his hand. Hux recognizes the packaging. It's a type of candied nut for which he has a particular fondness. Usually, they're too expensive for him to justify their purchase for his own enjoyment... especially since he can easily eat an entire tin of them in one sitting without noticing it. Ren pops the lid off and Hux immediately scents the light spice of them, a warm, smoky aroma that's somewhat nostalgic in a way. He'd never told Ren he liked these, especially, but he tries not to be too touched by it. Ren is a mind reader. He needn't get soppy. 

Ren plucks one nut up from the tin, glistening with caramel and sugar, and offers it to Hux. Hux's fingers meet Ren's but Ren snatches the snack away. "Ah-ah," he says, and Hux knows what is expected of him. Tentatively, he rolls up onto his knees again, the tail jostling the plug again and keeping his desire sharp. Again, Ren holds out the little sweet, and Hux waits. Ren raises a brow. Hux cringes internally but lets his tongue loll out of his mouth, panting a little with his hands drawn up in front of him. 

Ren feeds him the treat, holds his fingers out so Hux can lick the clinging sugar from them. In any other circumstance, licking Ren's fingers would mean they'd soon be touching him intimately-- stroking the underside of his cock, sliding over his hole, even just pinching at his nipples. His cock twitches and he sucks a little harder, just thinking about it. Ren pushes his fingertips down against his tongue and Hux whines, craving more. 

"Alright, just one more treat for now," Ren intones indulgently. He pulls his fingers slowly from Hux's mouth, trails them wetly over Hux's lips. It makes Hux's mouth water, makes him actually think about /asking/ to suck Ren's cock. He blinks slowly up at Ren's face, which is is failing to contain a smile. Hux licks at his palm, his wrist, pushes his face against Ren's knuckles. It seems like the thing to do. 

"See, now, you can be a sweet pup if you want to be..." Ren picks another candy from the tin, presses it to Hux's lips. Hux licks it from his fingertips, sucks the sugar from between them. His teeth scrape a little, and Ren yanks his hand away. 

"If you're gonna bite," Ren warns, calling an item out from under his bed with the Force, "I'll have to get the muzzle."

It doesn't look like a muzzle one would put on an animal. In fact, it looks more like a gag, with a metal ring at the front. It's just about large enough that Ren could push his cock through and it would hold Hux's mouth open for as long as Ren wanted...

Hux swallows. He bites his lip as his cock twitches between his pressed-together thighs. He shifts back on the plug and whines for effect-- high, drawn out, pleading. It's gratifying to watch Ren's pupils go fat and dark, enough so that he raises one hand, his fingers curled loosely against his palm, and paws at the gag. 

"Down, boy," Ren murmurs, but there's no command in it. Hux leans forward on all fours, nuzzles lovingly against the front of Kylo's trousers. He'll get what he wants, even if he has to sit up and beg.

**Author's Note:**

> All the anon were talking about Hux being a disobedient pet who couldn't be trusted not to bite. I didn't write it that way, and I apologise if that's a disappointment to some. Anyway, I hope some of you enjoyed it. BUT cracktheglasses has written another take on this theme and if I knew how to imbed links I'd put one here.


End file.
